Laura Hasegawa
|-| Kami Jewel = |katakana = ラウラ 長谷川|romaji = Raura Hasegawa|age = 10 (Meeting-Arc) 15 (Actuallity)|Species = Human-Creature from Prism World Hybrid|gender = Female|birthday = September 24th|Zodiac = Libra ♎|Height = 1'62 cm|hair color = Dark-Brown (Meeting-Arc & Idol Appearance) Bright Purple (Kami Jewel)|eye color = Blue (Meeting-Arc) Purple-Violet (Idol Appearance & Kami Jewel)|family = Her Unknown Mother, her father, her foster mother and her little sister|occupation = Idol, Student|song sang = (?)|brand = Rainbow Harmonia|type = Premium|manager = Moffun}} Laura Hasegawa (ラウラ 長谷川 Raura Hasegawa) is a new idol from [http://pripara-idol-academy.wikia.com/ PriPara Idol Academy].' She's in a unit called 'H✰ppiness B♡uquet 'along with [[Seto Vessalius|'Seto Vessalius]]. She's the holder of the [http://pripara-idol-academy.wikia.com/wiki/Kami_Jewels Premium Kami Jewel]. She's the main character of [http://pripara-idol-academy.wikia.com/wiki/User:PrettyOjamajo7 PrettyOjamajo7].' Appearance Before enter into PriPara she had a short brown hair and blue eyes. At PriPara's she has a long side ponytail hairstyle, but her eye color changes into pink making a lovely type pacchiri eyes. In her Kami Idol form, she has a light purple hair buns hairstyle and her eyes change to a rainbow mystery color (blue and pink). Personality She's a little sad for leaving Romania and her family, but she did it in order to go to PriPara in search of answers about her mother. History Laura is a little 10 year old girl of who was born in Madrid, the capital of Spain, Europe. There, she lived with her father because according to his father, her mother died giving birth to her. When Laura was 6, her father remarried a young lady who he met on a business trip in Slobozia, Romania. Then, they moved to Slobozia with her new wife and her new little sister, the daughter of the new lover of her father. There, she started being bullied by her classmates in the school just for being from another country and being shy. Nevertheless, she was kinda happy for her father because he was very happy with their new lifestyle. On the day of his birthday, Laura eavesdropped on her father talking with her wife about her blood-mother, the one he told Laura had died giving birth to her. She wasn't really shocked because she already suspected that her mother was still alive. The thing that shocked her was what her father said after that. He said that her mother wasn't human; but she was from the Prism World making Laura a Human-Creature from Prism World Hybrid. Then, she fled to the mountain near her house in panic without accepting what she had heard. There, her bracelet started to shine, guiding her to an old sanctuary where her life was going to change radically. Relationships * [[Seto Vessalius|'Seto Vessalius]]:' She found him in the sanctuary when she ran away from home. At first they didn't connect at all but after a lot of things they friendship grew and now they can't be separated from each other. * [[Moffun|'Moffun]]:They had their first meeting in the sanctuary, some days later after Seto's awakening. She and Seto went back to the sanctuary, finding a big Kami Jewel from where he came out. Unlike Moffun's relationship with Seto, they fight every day for meaningless things but they get along pretty well. Laura's Lives * Laura Hasegawa Debut Live in Episode 314 - An special shining aura brights! * Laura Hasegawa First Idol Appareance Live in Parajuku in Episode 319 - A Real Prince as my Fan n#1 Trivia * She debuts in Episode 282 Image Gallery Main Coords= LauraIdolDebut.png|Idol Appearance 1447158339544.jpg|Uniform Aoi-yui.jpg |Meeting Arc Laura.jpg pizap.com14489239260431.jpg|Normal Casual Coord Laura2recolor.jpg |-| Kami Jewel= LauraKamiJewel.png Render_manaka_lala_by_bunniosity-d7de5du.png |-| Screenchots= |-| Gifs= |-| Arcade (Main Coords)= 6677f5f0-07de-4874-903f-ee44065139ff.jpg Lauraflower.jpeg ChVITiAWkAAx8EN.jpg 5e235c4a-332d-4368-a286-35e8bdc24e3d.jpeg 6a0af309-de65-4d56-8e57-a368074a6e94.jpeg 9a6536a7-bc39-4f1d-917f-5226eaec4d3f.jpeg 086c2ea7-28f6-4318-8d56-d42ed79ab6db.jpeg 4918aa9f-7bf5-4781-a8c0-f1ba8b45f018.jpeg 84521d75-4305-4747-8458-65f20e5c7e5c.jpeg b63b1e97-4639-4697-a40b-3223d00ce96f.jpeg b4665808-7a68-4a0f-a6e1-ee56195cb960.jpeg c7b71d25-1f73-4c3e-b788-7e2a6a124ebd.jpeg cdab5568-46e8-4755-bef8-7d3f5d37fd7d.jpeg Cfb6KS1W8AEscYK.jpg Cfb68PAXIAETO_X.jpg Cgb1Q2KWIAE2p-k.jpg CgmaEEbWIAE9Yk9.jpg Cgmb3jeWIAAzJcL.jpg CgmbXFDXEAA0ZLY.jpg 5d9214d5-70e7-4bf5-9b5a-903994a055fd.jpg 3YF03kFf.jpg 3UC32Guk.jpg Dk27wwLb.jpg PlRz5Ppm.jpg m9Ys98oD.jpg ff_BKMPc.jpg mxHBZWJi.jpg 9Bw3sQbN.jpg iJwUe_jl.jpg 2ouiulLO.jpg 3oXRmScF.jpg uggOr1fP.jpg h78yikj.png awsedrtfyguh.png 4yMvxqSI.jpg f665yg.png 34567uh.png srdtyui.png rZCvcqob.jpg hu7yuh.png yt6ttfd4rdf.png jh7t7t6ty.png 28abh28uy.png Jhut6tgh.png Gahduwgdg.png 78yuhgt6e.png uh867yujh.png huy7y767ttgygh.png hasdudhwyyruy3.png Valentinwww.png jjhuy7yuggbhnb.png |-| Arcade (Kami Jewel)= 49bb054e-612f-4713-b45a-136604a79239.jpeg 6fcc39d7-be0a-4b12-8c4d-b3e6e40d4cd8.jpeg ccdaf725-4820-4ea4-8e1a-a6ea68e34c0f.jpg 2d2a563a-e4b7-402c-bafb-d34073b08a90.jpg d1a7c47a-93f2-4a85-a7e6-da277b825c7b.jpg 274f4d6e-f649-40ae-b681-3f43ed98c18d.jpg 10b6cf75-fdec-49d2-a424-bc7e1b60f095.jpg 1c9550cd-3d6d-487f-95f1-c599a8d1ec94.jpg 182e7d2f-a669-4992-911b-89306bdb37ac.jpg a2fc80e6-72d1-4fce-b92b-12d2f8c49be4.jpg 23bb046d-a141-4c05-b6a7-cb5a788c8e4d.jpg 9b48d30b-552b-442b-9820-ace89115f52f.jpg Category:Idol Category:Student Category:Premium Idols Category:Kami Jewel Category:Idols Category:Unmei Challenge Category:Original Characters Category:Female Category:H✰ppiness B♡uquet Category:Top Idol Class Category:PrettyOmajo7 Category:PrettyOjamajo7 Category:Lovely Idol